Dark Dragon Ball
& |class = Artifacts |similar = Earth Dragon Ball Namekian Dragon Ball Super Dragon Ball Black Star Dragon Ball }} The are the Xeno dimensions set of Earth Dragon Balls created by Xeno Dende. While they normally act like the Earth Dragon Balls of the main dimension do (releasing Shenron), after being corrupted with Demon God power they become the Dark Dragon Balls and will instead summon Dark Shenron - as the Dark Dragon Balls they also scatter through time and space. The Shadow Dragons formed from the Dark Dragon Balls are more demonic than when they are formed by the Cracked Dragon Balls. Overview Dark Dragon Balls are a set of dark red Dragon Balls with a black colored star. Uniquely each ball possesses the ability to merge with an evil entity to power them up, along with their ability to grant a wish when gathered. If a host of a Dark Dragon Ball is defeated, but the Dark Dragon Ball is not removed in time, the Dark Dragon Ball will cause the host to undergo a Dark Evolution. It is revealed in the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! manga that they were created by Demon Gods in order to revive Mechikabura with the aid of Dende: Xeno. After their creation, Towa aims to collect all of the Dark Dragon Balls so that Mechikabura can use them to wish for youth. However, they scatter through space and time before they can be used. The Time Breakers then begin to collect them, coming into conflict with the Time Patrollers along the way. When all seven are gathered they can be used to summon Dark Shenron. Unlike the Earth's Dragon Balls, apparently granting a single wish using the Dark Dragon Balls is able to produce a massive amount of negative energy to give birth to seven evil Shadow Dragons, even if said wish is incredibly selfish. Presumably, this may be due to the inherent dark nature of this particular set of Dragon Balls. Biography In Age 762, Xeno Trunks tries to recover the One-Star Dark Dragon Ball from Xeno Frieza after he slices him in half but Demon God Towa appears and steals it from him first. In Age 767, after Xeno Vegeks and the Demon God Gravy briefly align to destroy Cell-X, Putine recovers the Two-Star Dark Dragon Ball. In Age 774, Demon God Dabura easily overpowers Xeno Majin Buu holding the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball but when he lets down his guard, Buu absorbs him and later escapes. In Age 762, Mechikabura along with Salsa and Xeno King Vegeta confront Xeno Turles and Mechikabura uses his immense power to destroy Xeno Turles along with the Tree of Might and collects the Four-Star Dark Dragon Ball. In Age 774, Shroom defeats Janemba: Xeno holding the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball but before he is able to claim it, Xeno Majin Buu arrives and absorbs it along with Xeno Janemba. In Age 762, whilst in possession of the Six-Star Dark Dragon Ball, Xeno Lord Slug undergoes a Dark Evolution transformation via Towa's magic in order to defeat the Time Patrollers but when Majin Buu: Xeno arrives and attacks Towa, he is cut down along with Xeno Slug by Salsa and they recover the Three, Five and Six-Star Dark Dragon Balls. In the Demon Realm, Broly Dark carrying the Seven-Star Dark Dragon Ball battles against Super Saiyan 4 Xeno Goku and Final Form Mira but Mira prevails and recovers the final Dark Dragon Ball. With the full set of Dark Dragon Balls in the hands of the Dark Empire, Mechikabura summons Dark Shenron and wishes for his youth and power to be restored to what it was in his prime. Mergers The Dark Dragon Balls are seen merged with following villains: *One-star Dark Dragon Ball: Frieza *Two-star Dark Dragon Ball: Cell *Three-star Dark Dragon Ball: Majin Buu *Four-star Dark Dragon Ball: Turles *Five-star Dark Dragon Ball: Janemba (initially, later absorbed by Majin Buu) *Six-star Dark Dragon Ball: Lord Slug *Seven-star Dark Dragon Ball: Broly Wishes granted *Mechikabura wishes to be restored to his prime. Gallery Site Navigation es:Esferas del Dragón Oscuras it:Sfere del Drago Oscure Category:Objects Category:Balls Category:Time Breakers